poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Jetty
|image = Betty Jetty.png |spec = Poptropican |title = Betty Jetty |gen = Female |imagecaption = "Catch me if you can!" |ffi = Antagonist |island = Super Power Island}}'Betty Jetty '''is one of the villains of Super Power Island. She has the ability to fly, and she is the sister of Ned Noodlehead.revealed in Poptropica Adventures Origin Betty Jetty grew up with her brother, Ned Noodlehead. One day, Betty Jetty was caught and brought to the County Prison for flying without a license. She stayed there for a long time until the meteor crashed into the prison. Roles Super Power Island After a giant meteor crashed into the island's County Prison, Betty Jetty gained the power to fly. She used this power to create chaos over the island with her other criminal friends. With the power of flight, she is the most difficult criminal on Super Power Island. In order to fight her, you must defeat the other five criminals. Once you do so, go to the telephone booth, which will give you the power to fly. Betty Jetty's Defeat Use your new superpower of flight to defeat Betty Jetty. To activate it, click on the small fly icon in the lower left corner of the screen. You will find Betty Jetty on the tallest skyscraper roof in Downtown. Once you're there, she'll tell you to catch her if you can. Follow her as she flies. She will throw green energy beams at you. Avoid the green beams by staying away from her for the first 7/8 sets of spheres. Try to not get hit more than 4 times, or you'll have to start over again. After that, you can get close enough to her to knock her down. However, in the end, Ned Noodlehead is the one who gets credit for defeating Betty Jetty, and you can trade a hot dog for the medallion. There is a glitch at beating her before all other villains if you have the apple handheld item from an Applebee's promo. You jump up and press spacebar very quickly at the same time, which makes you rise higher and higher into the air. Then you reach a certain point up in the sky and it shows the challenge where she throws the green energy beams at you. Reality TV Island Betty Jetty also appeared on Reality TV Island as one of the contestants. Although she still has her power of flight, she'll never use it when she is on Reality TV Island. She is usually the contestant who wants to vote you off. It will be better if you vote her off (first) too. Otherwise, your percentage of being voted off will increase. Super Villain Island She does not play a big role here, but she does appear with Gretchen Grimlock inside the prison. Later, she along with the other Super Power villains hold a security guard hostage in a cell. Personality Like other criminals in County Prison, Betty Jetty has quite a temper, especially when someone mentions her hair. She's also an airhead - a person who doesn't think before they act.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/04/villain-showdown-first-round-begins.html She's also arrogant, especially when it comes to her super powers. She hates fair play, and will do whatever she can to create an unfair play. However, she never uses her power on Reality TV Island. Characteristics Appearance Betty Jetty has spiked pink hair and frowning pink lips. Her skin is yellow. Her outfit always consists of prisoner attire with small buttons, even when she isn't in a jailcell. Abilities Flying She gained her power of flight after a radioactive meteor crashed into the County Prison. Betty Jetty uses this power most. Her fondness of airplanes and flight make her power stronger. Energy Balls The radioactive meteor also gave her the power to release green energy balls. It seems like the beams are radioactive, and can render the player confused for a while. Trivia *Her powers may be based on the character Starfire from DC Comics and the show ''Teen Titans, as Starfire could also fly and release green energy beams, and as Starfire's hair is pink. *Betty Jetty is Ned Noodlehead's sister (Poptropica Adventures). *She makes an appearance in Super Villain Island in one of the prison cells. *She hates her brother (Ned Noodlehead), which could explain why she got defeated by him. Gallery Adventuressuperpower.png|Betty Jetty, left back Screenshot_2013-09-04_at_7.18.57_PM.png|Betty Jetty in Erewhon Betty.png|Betty in Super Power Island Poptropica Adventures Super Power race.png|In Poptropica Adventures References Category:Villains Category:Super Power Island Characters Category:Bosses Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Super Villain Island Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Reality TV Island Characters